<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Казка на ноч пра Ноч by Danifar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496432">Казка на ноч пра Ноч</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifar/pseuds/Danifar'>Danifar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Зноў казка, а яшчэ знайду сабе бэту, калі-небудзь я дайду да вывучэння тарашкевіцы, нічога зробіць з сабой не магу</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>беларуская</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifar/pseuds/Danifar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Казка пра Дзень, Ноч, нейкага прынца і як з гэтым усім звязаныя зоркі</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Казка на ноч пра Ноч</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Глядзі, сыну, на зоркі. Бач, царыца Ноч ужо рассыпала свае каралі, і яны блішчаць там, высока-высока? Мільгаюць, хаваюцца і зноў успыхваюць? Бачыш, што гэтая зорачка вельмі-вельмі яркая, а тая, поруч з ёй, цьмяная настолькі, што сярод чорнага колеру неба яе амаль і не прыкмеціш? Чуеш, як яны табе шэпчуць, нібыта апавядаючы аб чымсьці на розныя галасы? Гэта іх гісторыі. Зорак, я маю на ўвазе. Бо ўсе зоркі некалі былі людзьмі, як ты і я. Некалі ўсе гэтыя людзі жылі сярод нас і нашых продкаў, дыхалі, елі і пілі, радаваліся і сумавалі. Кожны з іх правёў жыццё як лічыў правільным. А потым яны ўзышлі на неба, прысягнулі на вернасць Ночы і яна зрабіла іх пацеркамі. У нашай з табой царыцы былі доўгія-доўгія каралі, і пацерак у іх не злічыць. І кожная - нейкае жыццё. Наколькі яркіх здарэнняў было ў жыцці чалавека, наколькі вартых рэчаў ён зрабіў, наколькі пасля сябе пакінуў — настолькі яркай будзе новая зорачка. Некалі быў у свеце такі прынц, чыя душа магла засланіць усе іншыя, якія ўжо былі ў чарадзейным уборы Ночы... Але пачну я з пачатку.</p><p> </p><p>Калісьці даўным-даўно, так даўно, што горы, якія былі сведкамі таго часу, зараз засталіся толькі ў памяці пяску, Дзень, малады тады яшчэ хлопец, вельмі закахаўся ў Ноч. Але яна ўвесь час працавала: натхняла людзей на мастацтва, прыносіла мары, дарыла спакой і, самое галоўнае, збірала на нізку свае каралі. Ёй сапраўды было прыемна гэтым займацца, а людзі шчыра ёй дзякавалі. </p><p> </p><p>Ноч не заўважала няўмелых спробаў Дня, ёй было некалі гуляць з ім. Але ён вар'яцеў ад рэўнасці. Яна на яго амаль ніколі не кіне позірку, але нейкім маленькім блошкам, якія знікаюць раней, чым ён пачуе іх мальбы, аддае ўсю сябе. </p><p> </p><p>Ён злаваўся ўсё больш з кожнай яе ўсмешкай, ласкавай падзякай і пацеркай у каралях. І вось Дзень вырашыў, што больш так быць немагчыма. Ён пайшоў да Ночы і пачаў расказваць ёй, якая яна дрэнная, што ніколі не пакідае сваіх дурных людзішак, што ніколі не дае яму тое, што ён хацеў, што... — мужчына з залатымі валасамі, падобнымі да полымі, замаўчаў.</p><p> </p><p>Ён маўчаў, а яго вочы былі накіраваны на кропачкі зорак у чорным небе. Але маленькі хлопчык, які сядзеў на яго каленях, не даў яму далёка ўцячы ва ўспаміны. Ён тузануў яго за доўгую пасму валос і спытаў:</p><p> </p><p>— Так што было далей? </p><p> </p><p>Мужчына перавёў позірк на хлапчука і, яшчэ секунду памаўчаўшы, працягнуў.</p><p> </p><p>— Шмат чаго ён тады нагаварыў. Шмат чаго павінна было ніколі не кранацца вушэй нашай гаспадыні, бо ўсе яго дакоры былі толькі яго ўласным падманам самога сябе. Ноч ніколі нічога не была яму павінна, але ён лічыў па-іншаму. </p><p> </p><p>Тады Ноч проста прагнала Дзень з свайго дома. Але ён на гэтым не супакоіўся. Ён пачаў сачыць за ёй, за кожным яе крокам, нібыта як цень. Дзе пройдзе яна, там і ён хутка апынецца. Але ўрэшце Дзень знайшоў тое, што шукаў. </p><p> </p><p>Сярод усіх людскіх княстваў і каралеўстваў, было адно, якое Ноч наведвала часцей за ўсіх. А ў ім быў прынц, прыгожы і таленавіты. Ён быў адзіным сынам свайго бацькі, але захапляўся творчасцю больш, чым палітыкай. І Ноч бачылася з ім больш, чым з іншымі. Кожны новы малюнак прынца, кожная песня, кожная гісторыя была прысвечана Ночы. І Дзень звар'яцеў яшчэ больш. Ён рэўнаваў так, што людзі пачыналі млець толькі выходзячы на вуліцу, такі жар стаяў. Ён рэўнаваў так, што самі сабой пачыналі гарэць леса, а ў акіянах варылася рыба.</p><p> </p><p>І вось аднойчы ён дачакаўся, калі Ноч пойдзе да прынца, а сам прабраўся і ўкраў яе каралі, а потым явіўся ў палац, дзе закаханыя складалі новую казку. Раз'юшаны, паўзвар'яцелы Дзень накінуўся на прынца. Той адбіваўся, але куды яму, простаму чалавеку, да такога супраціўніка! Вось на яго шыі накінулі каралі і пацеркі ўпіліся ў скуру, перарываючы паветра. Шалёны позірк чужых вогненных вачэй быў апошнім, што ўбачыў той прынц у сваім жыцці. А трэск нізкі, якая парвалася ад націску Дня, быў апошнім, што ён пачуў.</p><p> </p><p>Што там было яшчэ, я не ведаю, але Ноч забрала цела прынца з сабой. Якія уж рытуалы яна праводзіла, якіх багоў клікала, так і застаецца таямніцай, але аднойчы той прынц ажыў. Ён ужо не быў чалавекам, але і духам не быў таксама. Ён быў чымсьці новым, незнаёмым у гэтым свеце. Цяпер ён змог далучыцца да сваёй выратавальніцы і быць з ёй а амаль што на роўных. Ён атрымаў сваё шчасце.</p><p> </p><p>— А што жа здарылася з Днём? — хлопчык падняў блакітныя вочы на свайго бацьку, спрабуючы зразумець, што з гісторыі яму не расказалі, якую частку пакінулі на потым, на той чарадзейны час, калі ён стане дарослым.</p><p> </p><p>— А што з ім? Застаўся там з усведамленнем таго, што нарабіў. І з пацеркамі, якія рассыпаліся па свеце пасля таго, як каралі парваліся. Вось так і цягнецца: Ноч збірае душы на новыя ніці, а за ёй ідзе Дзень, які збірае старыя і прыносіць Ночы, але яна зноў і зноў рве яго нізку і ўсё пачынаецца з пачатку.</p><p> </p><p>— Што ты мне тут дзіця пужаеш! — мяккі жаночы голас раздаўся раптам дзесьці з-за спіны, і хлопчык адразу саскокнуў з кален.</p><p> </p><p>— Мама! Мама прыйшла! — кінуўся ён абдымаць высокую чорнавалосую жанчыну, якая лёгка падхапіла маленькага сына на рукі. </p><p> </p><p>— І зусім я яго не пужаю, — мужчына з чорнай паласой на шыі, нібыта сваеасаблівай аброжкай, таксама падняўся і падышоў да сваёй жонкі. — Самы час. Ён павінен гэта ведаць.</p><p> </p><p>Шчаслівая сям'я абмянялася усмешкамі і перайшла ў іншы пакой. </p><p> </p><p>І ніхто не заўважыў, як праз вакенца на іх зло і голадна глядзелі два вогненных вока. Ніхто не ведаў, якім позіркам яны праводзілі чорнавалосую жанчыну з вялікай, вельмі яркай і бліскучай завушніцай. Ніхто не здагадаўся, якая гарачая кроў палілася з рук таго, хто сціснуў кулакі так, што прапароў сабе скуру вострымі краямі старых пацерак, якія некалі ад моцнага ўдару патрэскаліся і раскалоліся. І толькі маленькі хлопчык схапіў доўгі позірк неміргаючых вачэй і шырока ўсміхнуўся свайму старому сябру, які заўсёды быў рады пагуляць з ім, калі бацькі былі занятыя сваймі дарослымі справамі.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Гэта не адзіная мая ідэя казкі пра Ноч, у мяне ёсць другая, зусім іншая, але пакуль быў настрой толькі на гэтую. І такі так, бацька зусім-зусім трошкі сказіў ісціну, таму там не ўсё так проста, як здавалася на першы погляд</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>